yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eddiehimself
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Akiyama page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 14:56, May 13, 2016 (UTC) no problem dude, i only just saw it sooo i will say it's best to not take things like that personally in future; most people don't check who made what edit and why unless they have a reason to (i sure didn't), they just see somethin' that needs to be edited and they do it the main reason i removed it is actually because the wording (in the context of the rest of the article) suggested that was the reason for the name change in Y6, in which case the name change was from Sunshine to Morning Glory so the reasoning given made no sense. on the other hand, while it is possible that was the reason it was localized as Sunshine instead of the literal translation to begin with, it's not the only possibility or the most likely one; for all we know it was because Sunshine sounds similar to Sunflower, to emphasize Kazzy's personal connection to both. the thing is we have no real way of confirming what the thought process behind that was short of tracking down the Y3 localization team. also it's just kind of weird to mention double entendres on an article for an orphanage, ya know? would personally rather avoid that until and unless the claim is substantiated GOROMI (talk) 04:03, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki. I just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the recent active editors around here. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:51, June 22, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Howdy Those are some mighty fine images you've uploaded =D --LammyQ (talk) 18:05, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Cheers. I did a data dump of the menu images. Eddiehimself (talk) 18:16, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Feel free to replace my rubbish, hastily edited images for 4, 5 & DS pages. --LammyQ (talk) 20:05, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Edit summaries Stop leaving passive aggressive remarks on every edit you make, it's not cute. I have far too much work to do to spend time worrying about going and fixing your opinionated trivia entries. Leave it on social media, this is a space for sharing information, not fighting with the admin through summaries. It's been days and you're still going. This isn't the first time it's happened, and you need to learn how to be civil like the rest of us. Tone it down. Foxxick (talk) 11:16, June 30, 2019 (UTC) For a start, this thing about "opinionated trivia entries." Look I get where you're coming from about me being a little exuberant when it came to not being able to record or take screenshots of Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!, and I'm sorry about that. But the reason I wrote it the way I did was because I was having a very frustrating time trying to set up my PC to capture the PS4 footage. My old capture device wasn't working properly, so I had to go out and get a new one. I also had to get an HDMI splitter so I could still play on the game lag-free whilst I was streaming it to the computer to take screenshots. I appreciate that it must have been annoying having to reword the trivia section to make it more neutral. But look at the flip-side: by spending nearly £200 of my own money and a lot of time, I have already managed to contribute a number of high-quality screenshots of characters like Ryoma, Inoe Genzaburo, and others, with more to come. Sometimes you have to try and look at the positive side of things instead of just focusing on the negative. Ok, so let me be clear. When it came to the Yuki page, I was not trying to be "cute;" I genuinely thought that you were so upset about my failure to use correct grammar that you would have picked up on something like that right away. Also, a lot of people who edit this page don't speak English as a first language so I think it's helpful to let them know what is correct and what isn't. And being civil is a two-way thing. Calling someone's edits "terrible" and telling them to "fucking" do this is not civil. I'm happy to tone it down as long as you do the same. Eddiehimself (talk) 12:19, June 30, 2019 (UTC) My issue in all of this is that you're taking it extremely personally. I had to do the same thing - buying a capture card and HDMI splitter - I did it so that I would be able to share screenshots and clips from the PS3 titles and Ishin. That was a personal choice, and should not affect how you word things on the wiki. I could tell you were frustrated and angry with the game, and it came across in your wording. No matter how frustrated you are, please keep it impersonal. Opinions should be left elsewhere, just the same as speculation and headcanons should be left off of character pages. I was and am extremely frustrated with your attitude, and we have both ''been rude to each other, but there is no need to carry it out any further. You know what my issues were and you understand my reasoning for them, so that should be it. I have spent hours, and hours, and hours'' of my free time attempting to clean up and have this wiki in a more professional state, and having you be petty about small edits only wastes even more of my time. That being said, I apologize for swearing. I had seen it becoming a pattern and was overwhelmed with how much I knew there was to fix. My point of view is that I'd rather slowly add information myself and have it all follow the same format than have to go and fix or repurpose information added by someone else, but I know that isn't always possible, nor should I be the sole contributor. This is a community wiki and there are bound to be disputes. Grammar and wording is an extremely delicate thing, and I'm very particular about it, so please don't be upset or offended in the future if I change things up. I go back and change my own wording just as often. I'll try to leave an actual reason instead of blowing up in the future if it happens again, but I assure you it was nothing personal, just frustration on my part. Foxxick (talk) 17:09, June 30, 2019 (UTC)